fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Colm
Colm is a playable character in the game Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He first appears in Chapter 3 and can be recruited in that chapter by having Neimi talk to him inside the Bandit's hideout. Before being recruited he will appear as an 'other' unit an will simply walk around opening doors and treasure chests in the Bandit's Base. A chivalrous thief from Renais, and a childhood friend of Neimi. He once managed to steal Eirika's bracelet, while 'walking by'. Colm used his abilities as a thief to keep himself, and later Neimi alive. He would steal items of value from people that seemed wealthy to pay for necessities for himself and Neimi. During Chapter 3 of Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Colm infiltrated a bandit hideout to find Neimi's lost handmirror, stolen by bandits. Neimi, who was worried for Colm's saftey found Eirika and convinced her group to go with her the the Bandit's Hideout and find Colm (who had taken Eirika's Bracelet). Colm is rather snide and arrogant, but genuinely cares for Neimi. He is also quite proud of his thieving prowess. It is often hard to tell if Colm is exhibiting his uncaring for others or if he is simply clumsy. In a conversation with Moulder it is revealed he had burned a pack filled with Moulder's belongings twice, Moulder then says he is 'concerned about the condition of Colm's soul.' Colm has a weakness for Neimi being sad or crying, which she does quite often. He will often try to pretend he doesn't care or pester her about being a "crybaby". Although in their Level-A Support Conversation Colm gives in and kindly comforts Neimi, not being able to keep pretending he doesn't care. Death Quote "To think of it...Me...In this place...Neimi..." Initial Stats *Lvl 2 *HP 18 *Str 4 *Skill 4 *Spd 12 *Luck 8 *Def 3 *Res 1 Promotion Gain Thief to Assassin *HP +3 *Str +1 *Def +2 *Res +2 *Skill Silencer(The % rate for this skill is half the Crit Rate,if Crit rate = 50%, Silencer rate = 25%) *Lose Skill Steal Thief to Rogue *HP +2 *Str +1 *Skill +1 *Def +2 *Res +2 *Skill-Pick(Let's the player open Chests/Door Without the help of a Lockpick) *Steal(Allows you to steal items off enemy) Grow Rates *HP 70% *Str 40% *Skill 40% *Spd 65% *Luck 45% *Def 25% *Res 20% Overall Colm's good, he may not have as much skill as the others, but his luck of makes up for it. Colm should hold his own in combat with good hit%, atk, and a decent chance to crit even in his Thief job.AND VERY USEFUL IN SCOUTING IN FOG OF WAR Quotes Support Conversation: Neimi can you promise you'll only ever cry for me? Storyline: If you need anything stolen, I'm your man, and my blade is no joke either. Possible Endings Default ending: He politely refused an invitation to become a spy for Renais, returning instead to his hometown. He spent the rest of his days as a chivalrous rogue helping those in need from the shadows. Colm and Neimi ending: The childhood friends became lovers first, then husband and wife. Worried for Neimi's well-being, Colm gave up his adventurer's ways. Neimi passed on her grandfather's skill in archery to her own son and daughter. Other Supports *Marisa *Rennac *Moulder *Kyle. Category:CharactersCategory:Playable charactersCategory:Sacred Stones Characters